


You Asked For It

by Sashataakheru



Category: British Comedy RPF, Off Menu with Ed Gamble and James Acaster (Podcast)
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Crying, D/s, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Humiliation, Manhandling, Pain Kink, Pegging, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slapping, Spanking, Trampling, boot kink, golf shoes, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Golf shoes are only good for rough sex, so James heard. So he took a pair to Victoria to find out just how much pain they could give him.





	You Asked For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleb0d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/gifts).

> Written for the prompt 'rough sex' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> For littleb0d, who requested golf shoes + Victoria/James, so. :D

James breathed in the pain as he felt the spikes on the bottom of the golf shoes digging into his back. It felt glorious and awful at the same time, but then Victoria moved. James wanted to grasp the thing he was lying on, but that was the carpet on the floor, ungraspable, leaving his fingers dragging along the rough surface with utter futility. The fact that his cock was growing harder against the carpet as well didn’t help. It was another layer of pain he didn’t need, but adored just the same.  
  
“You know, I never would have fancied you for this kind of thing. You look far too fragile for trampling,” Victoria said.  
  
“m not, I-I like it, please,” James said, his voice trembling a little at how much he was enjoying this.   
  
“Well, yes, obviously, you asked me to do this. Now, I wonder whether you’d enjoy me stepping all over that cock of yours before I fuck you senseless, hmm?” Victoria said.  
  
James gasped, and not just because Victoria was now standing on his thighs, the spikes digging very painfully into his skin.   
  
“Hmm, but maybe you’re too much of a baby to handle that much pain. You said you wanted rough sex, but I think I’ll just end up breaking you,” Victoria said.  
  
Before James could answer, she’d stepped off him and was now lying on top of him, grasping his chin as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. James froze, so turned on it hurt. The fact that he could feel the strap-on she was wearing pressing into his arse was threatening to completely overwhelm him. And not just because he’d asked for that too.   
  
“What do you think you can take? Men all think they can take a lot more than they really can. It’s very disappointing. I’ve never found anyone who can take everything I throw at them,” Victoria said, and her voice was a challenge James couldn’t resist.  
  
“I-I can! I can take it all! Do your worst, Victoria! I’ll take it all!” James said before he’d really thought about just what Victoria’s worst really was.   
  
Victoria just laughed, and it was the kind of deep, throaty laugh that James knew meant she was laughing at him, and thought he was ridiculous. Which, arguably, was quite true. But the pain already was stinging beautifully, and he wanted more.   
  
“You might just regret that, boy, but we’ll see how much you can really handle,” Victoria said.  
  
She dropped his head and it hit the floor with more force than he would have thought. He didn’t dare move as she walked on front of him and stepped on his fingers. James cried out, feeling all those tiny spikes digging into his skin.   
  
“Go on, lick my boots, little boy, or I won’t get off your delicate little fingers,” Victoria said.  
  
She moved her other foot right in front of his face, and he wasn’t about to disobey that either as he leaned in to lick the shoe. She wasn’t necessarily stepping very hard on his hand either, but it was the spikes doing most of the pain anyway. At least he’d had the forethought to get the plastic spikes and not the metal ones. He wasn’t sure he’d survive if she used metal spikes on him. But this wasn’t the time for letting his thoughts drift. He just concentrated on licking that shoe and doing everything she told him to do. She poked his chin a few times as well, pressing that shoe into his shoulder, and he might have had to fight back tears at that point.   
  
“Are you already crying, James? Normally they don’t cry until I’m pounding into them and pulling their hair. You are a fragile little thing, aren’t you?” Victoria said, and James really hated her mocking tone as much as he was turned on by it.  
  
Now he really was crying as she increased the pressure on his hand, and he heard her laughing at him again. It didn’t help, even though it really, really did. He shouldn’t really be enjoying this so much, should he? He’s letting her literally walk all over him and he’s just taking all the pain and not even complaining, and it’s turning him on. Where on earth had he picked up a thing for this anyway? It was clearly unnatural.   
  
And then, she stepped off his hand, and it was so quick his hand stung badly and he wasn’t sure he could move it. His nerves were definitely wrecked, and it didn’t help him stop crying.   
  
“God, you’re so pathetic. This had better be good, or I’ll send you home deeply unsatisfied,” Victoria said as she got behind him and moved him into position.   
  
Doggy style felt, perhaps, a little too tame, James thought, but he completely changed his mind once Victoria had finished lubing him up and pushed inside him. His hands and knees were rough against the carpet and she was grasping his hair very tightly as she moved, and she was in no way holding back. He had absolutely underestimated her, and now all he could do was hang on for dear life as she pulled his hair and slapped his thighs.   
  
Then again, he wasn’t really aware of any sensations apart from pain and desire. She’d actually spanked him quite hard before she’d started trampling all over him, and whipped his back, and the golf shoes added an extra layer of pain that made his body sing and sting at the same time. That he was also so utterly turned on by this made the pain feel incredible.   
  
And then she dug her nails into his back, grasping the side of his chest, gripping him as she fucked him. She hadn’t stopped pulling his hair either, and his scalp was really beginning to ache. That was what kept him crying. He hadn’t stopped. It had just become more intense the more she pulled his hair, yanking him around as she lifted up his body so she could squeeze his cock hard.   
  
Then she did the worst, and best, thing possible. She stopped a moment, and lifted him up, and before James was really aware of what she was doing, there was a golf shoe – sole upwards – right underneath his cock, as she lay him down over it and continued fucking him. James was simply too overwhelmed by everything to react, and he came not long afterwards, crying into the carpet as she fucked him past that orgasm and into the point where his cock was simply aching now in a bad way.  
  
He didn’t beg though. He never asked her to stop. He simply waited until she was done, and then he exhaled, as if he’d been holding his breath, and lay there as she pulled away and got off him.   
  
“Well, I wasn’t expecting you to just take the shoe like that. Perhaps I underestimated your pain tolerance,” Victoria said.  
  
She didn’t seem … displeased with him. But James didn’t really have time to process that before she grasped him by the hair as she pulled him to his knees, kicking the shoe away.   
  
“Thank you, Victoria, thank you so much,” James whispered, his body exhausted, and the tears now slowed to a trickle.  
  
“Hmm. Well, you were a sufficient distraction for tonight, though I don’t usually like my lovers to be quite so passive. Perhaps you’ll think about that for next time. Now, come on, get up. I haven’t got time to have you lying around here all night. You need a rub down,” Victoria said.   
  
James let himself be pulled to his feet and he simply said, ‘Yes, mistress’, as she ushered him over to the bed and lay him down, her touch now completely gentle and soft in utter contrast to the pain it had brought him only moments ago.


End file.
